The Roads We Take
by ploThief
Summary: AU. There are choices in life that change who we are, what we become. Join one young halfa in his journey to discover the truth. A Danny/Vlad/son/father fic.
1. Teaser Trailer

**The Roads We Take**

Quick gasping breaths echoed down the hallway. A heart was beating profoundly, almost in sync with the pitter-patter of feet.

_Faster. Run faster_.

A new wave of adrenaline shot through when he heard the roar.

"_Daniel!_"

Danny risked a look back. He was so close that his white cape could be heard whipping from the speed. And those narrowed red eyes said one thing: Danny was in so much trouble.

A giggle escaped from the boy's throat when the gloved hands missed him by an inch, and he sped faster down the hallway. Which way? Right, left, up? Danny instead ran strait into the wall and disappeared , floating out now with white hair and green eyes lightning up the room. Danny looked around and smiled. He was safe.

He shrieked when a hand picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

Vlad grinned triumphantly, fangs glistening in the light."Ready to give up, little badger?"

"No! Never! I'll never go with you!"

"My boy, who ever said you had a choice?"

Danny began to scream, thrashing madly as he was pulled out of the room.

"No no no! I won't take a bath Dad! Never! I won't!"

The billionaire sighed and continued to drag the pouting child along.

"Daniel, we talked about this. Hygiene is very important, especially if you're starting school. You wouldn't want the other kids to think you're gross and not play with you, hmm? Daniel?"

He spun around, suddenly realizing how lightweight his bundle had become. A wrinkled T-shirt hung limply in his hand, the rest of the outfit crumpled on the floor. He looked up just in time to see the butt-naked black haired tyke round about the corner, giggles trailing behind.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned.

Oh, the joys of being a parent.

* * *

**Just a teaser. Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tired as heck and I have a killer headache right now so sorry if i don't reply to anyone. just posting a short chapter. **

** tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DP.

* * *

**The Roads We Take**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Where did mom go?"

The pen hovered over paper for a minute before Vlad dropped it and faced his son.

"What on earth brought this matter up?"

If the little boy noticed his father's hesitation, he ignored it in favor drawing a rocket ship.

"Mrs. Baxter said we had to make cards today for the Mother's day party next week and give a flyer to our moms. I asked if you could come instead."

Vlad closed his eyes. He could almost hear the excited chatter of the classroom about their moms, see the teacher's face turn to confusion at the blank paper in front of his son. And finally, the sad understanding at Danny's quiet questioning.

"What was her answer?"

"She said it was okay. She also said I could make the card for you, but I told her it's for mommy, so she let me keep it." He picked up a purple crayon.

"Star heard us asked why. Dash told her it was because I didn't have a mom because freaky losers never have moms at all. Then he got some of his friends to laugh at me about it."

Vlad's eyes flashed red. "Did he now?" He whispered, trying to keep the growling out of his voice. This was not the first harassment Daniel received from that boy, and now it was going too far. For such a excellent teacher, how could Mrs. Baxter ignore such behavior in the classroom? Worse yet, how could she have raised such an ill-bred brat? He will need to arrange a conference with her soon.

"Uh-huh," unlike his father, Danny seemed to shrug it off. "But Dash is just a big bully and a balloon."

Vlad's silent fuming stopped.

"_Balloon?_"

"Yeah," this time, Danny's eyes rose to meet his. "Isn't that what you call those dumb people who don't listen to you?"

"It's 'buffoon', Daniel." He correct, restraining the smile forming on his lips. "And do not use that language in front of others. It is improper and quite disrespectful."

"Oh, okay then." Danny immediately stored the word for later (proper) use and continued doodling.

"But I didn't listen to him because everybody knows you can't be born without a mom. Mommy isn't dead, is she?" He asked suddenly.

"No." At least, this is what Vlad felt. He had no clue if his wife was, but somehow he knew that answer was correct.

Danny nodded, adding the final touches on his mother's day card.

"Do you think mommy will like my card for her? Would she have hanged it in her room like she used to? And go with me to the party?"

Hot tears blurred his vision and bled onto the picture, but the little boy continued to draw.

"Do you think Mommy still loves me?"

"Oh, Daniel" Vlad murmured. The billionaire scooped up his son and rocked him back and forth, stroking his raven hair. "Of course your mother loves you." The child cried even harder, sobs racking his tiny frame.

"Then why did she leave, Daddy?" Danny buried himself deeper in his father's vest. "Why didn't she tell us goodbye? Did I do something wrong? Did I make her angry? Is it because I'm such a freak?"

"Don't you **dare** say that," Vlad growled fiercely, hugging him tighter against his chest. "You are not a freak. You are not the reason your mother left. You are beyond special, and do not forget this! We love you more than anything else, and no matter what you are, or how low others treat you, we will always love you. Do you understand?" The child looked up and nodded before hugging his father once again, clutching the vest a little tighter than before.

**..**

Minutes passed, and the crying ceased to quite sniffles and steady breathing. Vlad continued to soothe the child, wiping the last traces of tears from his eyes.

"I love you Daniel"

"I love you too, Daddy." He responded. Silence returned, until Danny's voice rasped out again, much quieter than before.

"Do you think Mommy will ever come back?"

Vlad stiffened for a second, before finally sighing and continuing to slowly rock once again.

"I don't know, little badger," he whispered sadly. "I don't know."

**...**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: it is LATE so I'm super tired and will go back to fix this later. Night.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DP

* * *

**The Roads We Take**

**...**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So whactha doing?" Danny smiled to the girl floating next to him. Her glowing green eyes lazily flicker to the homework on the table, and she makes a gagging face back at him. He nods in silent agreement, peeking cautiously to where his father sat. Dad looked too absorbed in his work to be paying full attention. Not that he would of seen Dani anyways. Dani was a ghost, but no one could see her except him, which was weird but the little boy secretly found cool. Dani followed his gaze and her face soured. With a quick wink, she floated in front of Vlad and blew a giant raspberry at his face.

Danny burst into laughter, trying his hardest to stiffle it as his dad gave him a look, completely unaware of the girl and her actions.

"Is something wrong, son?" Dani stood beside the adult, mimicking his talk with funny faces. Danny snorted back his giggles.

"No daddy, I just thought of something funny."

Vlad however, could see the child eye's shifting to the empty space besides him. "Is it your imaginary friend again?"

"Dad! Dani isn't imaginary!"

"Yeah, pops! I'm as real as real can get," The girl flew again in Vlad's face, her finger jabbing into his chest. "But to you I was never was, was I? I never existed, so I'm not real, according to you!"

"Dani, stop!" The ghost girl didn't, both her fists slamming onto his dad. If Vlad could feel ghost's wraith, he would have been possibly killed on the spot.

"I never asked for this! None of us did! But do you have any idea what it feels like? I was created by you, I was forgotten by you..."

Dani's fists raged green, and despite the fact that his father woul never feel a hit, Danny intervened.

"Dani!" He never got to say more, being violently thrown off her shoulder onto the floor.

"Daniel!" Instantly the confused adult was on alert, transforming and blasts ready.

The ghost girl ignored the man, her wild eyes narrowed at the downed boy. Tears spilled from her cheeks, glistening from the fiery fist she held ready. She raised it above.

"And then you had him."

Danny flinched as the fist distinguished itself and fell limply to the ghost's side. Her eyes darted away from the terrified boy and she chewed the bottom of her lips, trying to hide the guilt of what she had almost done.

"What's wrong, Dan-?" Again, the young halfa was interrupted by the girl, this time pulled into a fierce hug before pushed back just as quickly.

"Sorry, Danny." Her hoarse voice muttered, muffled by her hands wiping lingering tears. "Don't trust the fruitloop. Vlad's the real fake."

She was gone, shooting up through the ceiling like smoke. Danny tried to follow.

"Daniel!" The boy was pulled down, his father grabbing on both shoulders to look him in the eyes. "Are you hurt? What happened? Did that-that thing injure you?"

Danny tried to shove him away.

"I'm fine. Dani didn't mean to be mean, you were! Let me go talk to her!"

If anything, his father's grip grew tighter.

"Absolutely not! If that thi-Dani is real, it isn't safe to be around. I forbid you from seeing it." With that statement, the boy's eyes burned radioactive.

"NO! You can't stop me!" Vlad sent a light ghost stinger on his son, halting the young halfa's transformation.

"I can and I will. Now go to the dining hall for supper."

"I'm not hungry!"

Vlad's jaw tightened, his tone cold as steel. "You will go to the dining hall now or you will be serverly punished. Do I make myself clear?"

His son glared at him, defiance clinging stubbornly in those green orbs.

"Fine. But only for the dinner. I am going to see Dani again."

"We will see about that." Vlad pointed to the door, and Danny stomped to the hall, grumbling to himself how right his friend was. Super hearing of course, made the older halfa hear it all.

"If I hear anymore of how much a fruitloop I am or any other grumbling.."

Suprisingly, the subtle warning was enough.


End file.
